


In For a Surprise

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [9]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluffyfest, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Idk how to summarize this without giving shit away. Let's see. Ooh! I know, I'll style it like a music video. Ahem.Kitchen Talk (ft. Flashback w/Friends & Family)Artist: Gasp!Tharn's Hiding SomethingPresented By: Pickle Pain EntertainmentY'all know the drill - it's mpreg DL;DR (don't like; don't read)ORTharn and Type have a talk in their kitchen and some of the above ensues.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	In For a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> You'll get the summary after you read this, obviously, I know it's out there lol.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy Tharn and Type's talk in their kitchen.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

_Type tapped in light repetition with a silver spoon against his flute of sparkling cider. It served the function of capturing the attention of the room._

_Type was sitting at a very well dressed table surrounded on all accounts by his parents, his parents-in-law and his closest friends._

_The other two or three tables were dressed and seated similarly. Close family and friends, with rich foods and settings. He was sure everyone in attendance had also been to the wedding, though the party now was much smaller._

_With Type's glacial announcement, heads turned to him, and then to Tharn who was up on the once-emptied stage with his own glass of champagne, taking control of the mic._

_"Um thank you, Type." He smiled. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"_

_The room already in the act of sedating, quickly hushed to listen._

_Type set his spoon down and excused himself from his table, emptying a second seat, to join his husband on stage._

_"We would both like to thank you all," Tharn continued with Type by his side, "for coming to our one-year anniversary celebration. I know it's a bit untraditional to congregate like this for a wedding anniversary, and this will not be an annual thing," Tharn clarified, setting his glass down on a nearby stool, "but we both agreed that once every five years, if all would be willing, we'd like to have a gathering like this to celebrate a family coming together as one." He paused to let his words settle with the crowd._

_Both he and Type, and adjacent guests were all dressed formally. It was a black tie affair after all._

_"Anyway, the idea in gathering sprung from a bit of news that Ai'Type and I received here, recently, that involves everyone present as a collective whole, as well as it involves us." Tharn's face grew serious. "Plainly put," he amended, "we needed to tell all of you something and this was the easiest way to do it, right?" He smiled easily. "Gather everyone in one room, say it once, and eat cake." Some people chuckled at his remarks. "That is to say that we," Tharn smiled differently over at Type, it was full of love, he held Type's hand to his, "are expecting a child in the next coming months."_

_They looked to the crowd as gasps and clamors of shock resounded from the crowd._

_Type looked to Tharn and laughed. Then to his mother who was covering her open mouth with one delicate hand._

_He let go of Tharn's hand to grab the mic. "I'm pregnant Mae!"_

_The crowd laughed together as applause erupted across the room._

_Tharn nodded, smiling brightly as Type handed the mic back._

_"Yes, exactly," Tharn laughed warmly, "we are extending this family in the next few months. We wanted to thank you for your congratulations and support and we hope you give us your best wishes." Tharn reached back to grab his glass of champagne. "Now if you'll join me in raising your glasses," Type took Tharn's lead and raised his own glass, though his of course was non-alcoholic._

_"I would like to propose a toast, to you, our friends and family who are happy to accept us and this new addition, to my lovely wife Ai'Type for marrying me in the first place, God only knows what I would have done without you, I am the luckiest man, truly, to have you in my life Ai'Type," he looked to Type who smiled to him and nodded like he knew it._

_"And to new traditions, may this new chapter in our lives only ignite us in unity and happiness." Tharn smiled. "To family."_

_"To family!" Returned the people._

_Type turned to Tharn and repeated him. "To family." As they clinked their glasses together, taking a celebratory drink._

_"Now," Tharn smiled, setting down his drink again, "as I am not a man for eloquent speeches, I relieve you to your conversations and foods. Please enjoy your evening, thank you for coming."_

_The people applauded as Tharn set the mic aside and escorted Type down the stairs back to their seats._

_As soon as they descended to the floor, they were engulfed by congratulations galore by their friends and family._

///

"...Ai'Type!"

Tharn's elevated voice brought Type back to reality. His attention snapped to Tharn.

"Yes?" Type asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Tharn asked "I've been calling you for a while."

"Oh." Type shook his head. "Nothing. What did you want?"

Tharn just looked at him with concern. There were questions in his eyes that needed answering or Type could see that he'd worry endlessly for no reason.

"Tharn," Type sighed. "Stop worrying so much. I was just thinking about our anniversary."

Tharn's expression of concern, melted easily into a deep smirk. "Oh yes, that was a good night."

He slunk behind Type and wrapped his arms around him. They were now seven months in, or a little over, and Type's cute little baby bump had grown exponentially fast, it was now more than double its size, he couldn't even wear Tharn's shirts anymore. The doctor said it was unusual but not any reason for alarm.

Type was alarmed, however, he looked like he was ready to pop and he still had two months to go. He was still scared to death at the thought of actually, you know, _giving birth._

Tharn squeezed his sides, letting his hands roam Type's body, bringing him back to reality.

Type sighed and hit Tharn's arm. "I meant the dinner, you horny bastard."

Tharn chuckled and gave his temple a kiss. "You sure?"

"Ai'shit Tharn." Type growled. "Do you never think about anything else? Even when I look like _this?_ " He gestured to his general self.

They were in the kitchen, Type was eating a full pickle that he spread peanut butter over with every new bite. It made Tharn question his wife's sanity, but it was one of Type's go to cravings.

"I think," Tharn leaned in with a sly smile, "you look sexier every day." He kissed Type's cheek. "Pretty baby."

"Get off of me." Type didn't actually move to push him off. "What did you need anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Tharn unwrapped himself. And went over to their spice cabinet. "I was asking you if you wanted some hot sauce for the--"

Type abruptly dropped his peanut butter spreading knife with a clatter.

Holy _shit._

Type squeezed his eyes tight, gripped the edges of the counter, and clenched his teeth hard. His hips and lower abdomen felt like they were suddenly being stabbed and stretched. Repeatedly. Deeply.

Type couldn't think, he could hardly breathe as pain coursed it's way through his body. He forced haggard breath through his teeth, it was all he could control. The pain just _wouldn't_ stop.

Somewhere around him he felt Tharn by his side. He heard his voice too, but he was concentrating so much on the goddamn _pain_ and clenching his teeth so hard, that he couldn't tell what Tharn was saying.

Type groaned a strangled cry through his teeth, because _fucking hell,_ and tried to breathe deeply.

All at once, Type felt no more pain. The sharp stabs subsided and he could once again breathe without restraint.

His muscles relaxed in relief.

"Ai'Tharn." Type said weakly.

He peeled his fingers from the edge of the counter. His very bones in his hand ached as he stretched them out from the sheer amount of force he used to bare down the stress.

"Ai'Type!" Tharn was soothing his hands across his shoulders and arms. "What happened?"

Type shook his head. "I think-- I think I just had a contraction?"

" _What?"_

"I think I'm okay now." Type nodded. "Oh."

He realizes the mess he's made in dropping both his spreading knife and pickle directly on the white marble. 

He moves-- mm, waddles, over to the paper towel dispenser, and goes back to clean up his mess.

Tharn was still in place. Frozen, apparently.

Type wiped down the counter without looking at his husband. "I'm fine Tharn."

Tharn blinked. "Contraction." He repeated.

"It was only for a minute." Type said walking over to the cabinets to put the peanut butter away, stretching out to reach the shelf.

Tharn blinked again. Type. Where was Type? "Ai'Type, stop moving!" Tharn jumped up and took the jar. He put it away himself. "Do you, you don't need anything? What do I do?"

Type shook his head. "Tharn, stop. Calm down." He moved to get his pickle. "It's fine. We're fine," he said, talking about himself and the baby. "It's normal isn't it?"

"When you're close to giving birth it is!" Tharn was very much not fine.

"Not necessarily," Type said grabbing a ziplock bag and sealing his snack for later. "The doctor said it's not uncommon for birth parents to experience contractions well before their due date. Mostly male ones." Type put his pickle in the fridge. "Which last time I checked, despite the fact that you've never once called me your husband, I am one."

Tharn pouted, "but I'm the husband."

"Ai'shit Tharn. Are you not listening to me?" Type rested his hands over his bump. "I'm fine, this is normal, I'm not going into labor two months early."

"But," Tharn stopped himself. Type walked over to him. "Did it hurt?"

Type almost smacked his wonderful husband. "No, I was clenching my teeth and holding the counter as hard as I could for...fun." Tharn looked exponentially more worried. "Ai'Tharn, we both knew this was coming sooner or later."

Tharn held Type's hand, nodding. "I know," he pouted and kissed the hand he held, "but it's so sudden. I wanted it to be later."

"It's gonna be." Type nodded. "We have at least another two months right?"

Tharn opened his mouth to retort but his phone rang just as he did, prematurely cutting him off. Curious, he pulled it out of his pocket, checking caller I.D.

His eyebrows rose a bit. He showed Type his phone screen. "P'Thorn?"

Type shrugged and went over to try and climb up on the bar stools on the other side of the "wall window" that let them see into the dining room.

Tharn answered, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, P'?" He waited for the response. "What's up?"

"Ai'Tharn, hey! I was just calling to ask you how painting the nursery was going?" P'Thorn informed. "Did you guys need any help? Tharnya just came back from finger painting and it reminded me so."

Tharn stiffened. He quickly side-eyed Type, seeing that his lovely pregnant husband was currently occupied with struggling up the barstool on his own, Tharn turned around.

He chuckled nervously and turned to their pantry, opening it for no reason, leaving his back to Type. "Haha, you know how it is P'." Tharn tried to sound relaxed. "Everything's slow-going but we're having fun." The painting had been finished a week ago.

That whole room was painted as a sunset. The most predominant hue being a stunning pink beautifully melting into red, orange, and a sliver of yellow beneath it, and topped, in contrast, with a dark violet of the night sky. With white dots that peppered the entire ceiling. That's right they painted the fucking ceiling, with only Techno for help because he was still trying to win points at the time, so they basically did that shit alone. Tharn was damn proud of that room.

Thorn knew they were done with it, too. Tharn gushed about it the whole time they were painting and most definitely after it was finished.

"That's okay though." P'Thorn encouraged. "At least you won't have to do it completely alone _._ "

Tharn shut the pantry and looked over at Type. He had just started to situate himself for the final act of actually sitting. He was close.

"Actually P'," Tharn lowered his voice, and walked to the garage door, "I think it will be alone in _just_ a minute."

Type victoriously made it on top of the stool and smiled over to Tharn to see if he saw. Tharn had seen. He was watching Type carefully.

Tharn smiled brightly at his accomplished wife. He signaled wordlessly to Type that he was going to the garage to talk to Thorn.

Type waved him off pretty disinterestedly, pulling out his own phone.

Tharn took the permission quickly, going straight into the car park area of the house.

"Okay, I'm good." He said as soon as he'd shut the door.

"Ai'Tharn," Thorn instantly said, dropping his peppy voice. "The final piece to the _project_ was just delivered. You need to find any excuse to get down here now."

Tharn's fingers twitched. He nodded to no one. "I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"Good." Thorn said in approval. "I'm gonna see what I can get done till you get here, so hurry."

"Yeah, sure P'." Tharn smiled in anticipation. "How does it look?"

"Like it's gonna be the best surprise ever when it's done." Thorn eloquently said.

Tharn's smile spread. He could see the finished product even now. Type was gonna be so floored. "Awesome." He was pleased.

"Ai'Tharn!"

Tharn turned back when he heard his name being called. "See you in a little bit P'Thorn."

"See you." P'Thorn acknowledged before Tharn hung up.

"Coming!" Tharn called back as he pocketed his phone. He ran back in to see what Type needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets my Supernatural reference 10,000 points to you! I'm taking this story in a completely new direction for the next part or two and i don't regret anything so stay tuned.
> 
> Tharn and Type still have things to learn before the actual birth but we're getting very close!
> 
> Thanks again! <3


End file.
